everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
I Want You
I Want You is a song by Savage Garden. It's also their first single too. Lyrics Anytime I need to see your face, I just close my eyes And I am taken to a place where your crystal mind and Magenta feelings take up shelter in the base of my spine Sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola I don't need to try and explain; I just hold on tight And if it happens again, I might move so slightly To the arms and the lips and the face of the human cannonball That I need to, I want to Come stand a little bit closer Breath in and get a bit higher You'll never know what hit you When I get to you Ooh, I want you I don't know if I need you But, ooh, I'd die to find out Ooh, I want you I don't know if I need you But, ooh, I'd die to find out I'm the kind of person who endorses a deep commitment Getting comfy getting perfect is what I live for But a look, then a smell of perfume It's like I'm down on the floor And I don't know what I'm in for Conversation has a time and place In the interaction of a lover and a mate, But the time of talking, using symbols, using words Can be likened to a deep sea diver who is swimming with a raincoat Come stand a little bit closer Breathe in and get a bit higher You'll never know what hit you When I get to you Ooh, I want you I don't know if I need you But, ooh, I'd die to find out Ooh, I want you I don't know if I need you But, ooh, I'd die to find out Anytime I need to see your face, I just close my eyes And I am taken to a place where your crystal mind and Magenta feelings take up shelter in the base of my spine Sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola I don't need to try and explain; I just hold on tight And if it happens again, I might move so slightly To the arms and the lips and the face of the human cannonball That I need to, I want to Ooh, I want you I don't know if I need you But, ooh, I'd die to find out Ooh, I want you I don't know if I need you But, ooh, I'd die to find out So can we find out? Facts AUS Music Video *In the very very beginning of the video, you can see Darren's shadow against the wall and he's dancing... *Whoa... check out the red stripes in Darren's hair! Appearently he had slight problems getting them out, and had to enlist the help of Roadshow manager and friend Kate Hudspeth to help remove them without yanking out an entire patch of hair with it. That's just too funny... *Aww, even Daniel is singing along! *Remember the Roxette comparisons? Roxette had a video where they were riding around... US Music Video *The switchboards that blink on and off throughout the video have words on them. If you watch it on slow motion, you can catch a few. A few examples: CYMBAL, COWBOY, and TAP. *First in many times that Daniel throws his guitar pick in his career-- appearently he got mad at the director and flicked his pick at him. *There's a fire extinguisher in the room the girl is in. *Dan's guitar is fake...too bad, I thought it was cool. *Daniel's shoe is fixing to come off at one point. *What's with Darren's eyebrow? He must do that at least ten times. *When the girl comes up on the screen and the guys run to it, even though Darren is closer he gets there after Daniel (He had to run around the wind machine and he kept tripping). *You can't look for this in the video, but while filming Daz fell over on set (from tripping over the wind machine). Ouch! Gallery AUS Music Video hqdefault3.jpg|on The Loop US Music Video dhvh.jpg|Daniel Jones dhvh7.jpg|Darren Hayes dhvh8.jpg|Daniel Jones Again dhvh9.jpg|Wait? dhvh11.jpg|What are you wearing? dhvh12.jpg|Darren Hayes in a white background dhvh13.jpg|Savage Garden Shadows Trivia *This song was originally called Today... A Bad Day according to Darren Hayes. Category:Savage Garden Category:Song Category:1996 Category:1997